realmsofjovafandomcom-20200214-history
Ashita Setup
Ashita Setup Guide Before starting this process, make sure you have completed the process located on the Getting Started page. For people with FFXI already installed, there is a data folder to copy (if not done, you won't be able to make a character), and you also need to have your game fully up to date (if not done, you won't be able to log in at all). If you prefer it over Ashita, please use our Windower Setup guide. Windower has more plugins and add-ons, but can be harder to set up and maintain. STEAM USERS: Your file locations will be different. Adjust accordingly. * Download and install .Net Framework 4.6.2 or higher. * Download and install vc_redist.x86.exe from the Microsoft Visual C++ Redistributables download page. * Download Ashita.exe from their website. * Place Ashita.exe into a folder called Ashita. This folder can be placed anywhere, but we recommend putting it directly in a folder like C:\Games (do not put it in C:\Program Files or C:\Program Files (x86) as this will cause permission issues). * Double-click Ashita.exe and let it download the other files necessary for use. You will see a progress bar. * When it's all done, make sure Private Server is highlighted, then click the Pencil icon at the bottom of the screen. * Optional: change the Configuration name to Jova - CHAR-NAME. * In the Command field, erase what is there and enter: ** --server realmsofjova.ddns.net ** If you have issues connecting, use the below IP address instead of the website: *** --server 98.26.47.110 * Click the paper icon with a checkmark at the bottom of the page to save. * Optional: Use the chain icon to create a shortcut to Jova on your desktop. * Optional: Download any add-ons or plugins. ** Do not use Gateway or Skeleton Key. It has a tendency to open doors it shouldn't and mess up certain missions, quests or cutscenes. Staff will not correct character issues that result from using these add-ons carelessly. * Click the play button or use your desktop shortcut to log in! You're in! Create your character and you'll be on the Realms of Jova server. You may get an error or two when creating a character, or you might get stuck on a black screen. Just close the game, wait a couple minutes, and keep trying. Otherwise, other issues are listed on our troubleshooting page. Optional: set up auto-login Sick of always typing in your login info? Follow these steps after creating your log-in account. * Click the Pencil again for your Jova configuration within Ashita. ** If you have multiple characters, we recommend renaming the configuration to include that character name for each. You must make a configuration for each character. * In the Command field, add a space after '--server realmsofjova.ddns.net --hairpin ' * Type '--user username --pass password' ** Replace "username" with your username. ** Replace "password" with your password. *** Your completed Command field will look something like this: :::: '--server 98.26.47.110 --hairpin --user jovatestuser --pass jovatestpass' * Press OK to save the changes. * Click the chain icon to create a shortcut to this login. From that point on, using the desktop shortcut or this configuration will automatically log you into the game. This can be done for multiple profiles/characters/logins. Just create a new profile/shortcut for each and enter the corresponding username/password.